


France 2 - Portugal 0

by captainstarspangled



Category: Antoine Griezmann - Fandom, Olivier Giroud - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Out of instinct, Olivier kisses Antoine after the UEFA Euro final instead of hugging him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt by valentia. requests open!

France 2 – Portugal 0. That’s exactly what Antoine had been dreaming of ever since they’d found out that they’d play the final against Portugal.  
The whistle to end the game rang in his ears. All the stress of the past few weeks, the worry about dropping out and the frustration of missing a shot, it all didn’t matter anymore as it drained from Antoine’s conscience like snow melting in spring. He dropped to his knees and didn’t even notice the tears falling on his face as he was too caught up in thoughts about what winning this game meant.   
“Hey Grizi.” Olivier’s voice pulled Antoine back to reality, and he smiled at the man. “What are you crying about?” Antoine wiped at his cheeks and shook his head when Olivier pulled back to his feet by his hands.   
“Hey. We won, come here,” the man said and moved closer to Antoine, arms spread out as to kiss him. The boy realized the gap between them growing smaller and smaller, but he didn’t realize how close their lips were getting until they touched. Olivier’s lips felt soft. Much softer than any girl’s lips he’d ever felt. The feeling of lips on his made him fall into a routine and he leaned, kissing the man back and only pulling away once he had given thought into who was standing there in front of him.   
He looked at the man dazed. Olivier was looking shocked too, he clearly hadn’t planned this beforehand. Antoine was the first one to speak up then. “Come on, let’s go celebrate.” He smiled at Olivier, making the man’s eyes lit up. It was that smile that he loved the most about the boy: the white teeth, the full, pink lips and the dimples forming around them. Antoine’s reaction to the kiss brought a smile on Olivier’s face. He surely hadn’t planned on doing this, at least not this soon and when he’d done it tonight, he could’ve punched himself.   
“Thank you,” he said, mainly for the boy’s understanding and followed him back to their team mates, where they did some sort of a group hug. The audience’s reaction to the kiss wasn’t too present anymore and since the two of them had been absent a bit, they’d never heard the single boo screams.   
Olivier spent the rest of the evening smiling, especially at Antoine. Well he did have a lot of reasons to smile: the golden medal being wrapped around his neck, him being able to lift the trophy together with Antoine, Antoine winning the golden boot. He couldn’t wait for the team to leave the stadium so he could celebrate with them and then sleep at Antoine’s place because that’s what they’d agreed on. The night was over quite soon though, because law said that the stadium would have to be empty by midnight.   
Antoine and Olivier entered the dressing rooms together, being greeted by chanting of their team mates. They were all sweating like animals; the smell wasn’t quite attractive in there.   
Because he wanted to breathe again and as well for other uses, Antoine said: “Can we talk for a second?” Olivier’s heart dropped at the request, but he couldn’t really talk himself out of it right now, so he collected all his courage and nodded.   
They exited the dressing room and headed for the massage room because it was usually free after games and on the corridor out here were too many people.   
“How are you feeling?” Antoine asked the man once he’d closed the door. They both were in serious need of a shower, sweat dripping off their foreheads and onto their shirts. He kept quiet, not knowing if he would be able to answer properly.   
“Look,” the boy started. “You know I’m not… gay.” That Olivier had expected, but it still stung like a knife in his heart. “But I mean… It didn’t feel… strange?”   
Olivier nodded. “I understand. I didn’t mean to… do it.”  
“It’s okay Olivier, really. You just have to give me some time to figure this out.” And Olivier nodded. Nodded like an idiot because that didn’t mean no.   
The talk between the two of them seemed to have been needed because now, they would all be able to celebrate the win light-heartedly. They did. At a hotel bar somewhere in the city.   
Time went by like the night was just a minute long, but that’s how you feel if you’re feeling well and like the kings of the world.  
It was four in the morning when they arrived at Antoine’s mansion. Antoine was still jumping around like a little brat, way too excited to go to sleep now. And Olivier knew that, which is why he suggested they’d lie down in the boy’s bed and watch some TV. He couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face when Antoine nodded and he was still rather excited when they lay down next to each other and the TV was turned on.   
The movie was some sort of a romance drama, but almost finished so the characters were just meeting again. They ran up to each other and started kissing.   
The two men were both leaning against the headrest, so Olivier tilted his head to look at Antoine. They were close now. Really close. It took Antoine a moment to realize that Olivier was looking at him and he tilted his head to the side as well. Closer.   
“We won,” Olivier said while smiling.   
“I know,” Antoine said and leaned in to kiss him. It was a real kiss this time and that’s all Olivier could think about while playing with Antoine’s tongue. He already loved the feeling of these lips on his, they were so soft and warm and smelled like cinnamon on a cold winter evening.   
The kissing went on until the credits were running down the TV. That’s when Olivier pulled away. He moved back a bit, always regarding the boy who was staring at him like another head had grown out of his neck. Olivier moved to grab the hem of his shirt, but Antoine stopped him before he could pull. It felt like a world had crashed down for Olivier.  
But then Antoine spoke up. “Let me.” Olivier released the grip on his shirt to let Antoine grab it. He pulled it over the man’s head in what felt like a second.   
Olivier hesitated for a second, but then said: “May I?” He returned the action when the boy nodded. And they were back to kissing within seconds. Sometime throughout the kisses, Olivier grabbed the waistband of Antoine’s shorts and boxers at the same time. He waited for consent though because he knew how shy the boy was.   
But when he felt Antoine nod, the boy was naked within seconds. Olivier’s gaze was fixed on Antoine’s cock while the boy was just smiling at him innocently. But then he said, “go on,” and spread his legs.   
Olivier kneeled down between them. He would’ve liked to take it into his mouth but he figured that would be too much for the first night, so he just took it in his hand. “Ahhh,” Antoine moaned when he’d touched it, and moved a bit back but that was just out of reaction and Olivier knew that.   
He started stroking it with his long fingers and felt it harden beneath them. “Stop torturing me,” Antoine whined after a few seconds, giving Olivier the cue to take a soft grip on the front of the boy’s dick.   
He only started moving his hand back and forth after yet another moan of Antoine. By moving his hands up and down Antoine’s shaft, the boy’s dick hardened even more and he was squirming on the bed, pressing his legs against Olivier’s calve because he couldn’t resist it.   
Olivier knew the boy would come within seconds when he went still. After seconds his chest was covered in cum.


End file.
